Ropes, electrical extension cords, and cables are widely used across numerous professional and household applications. After use ropes, electrical extension cords, and cables are typically unraveled or disheveled. Traditionally, a person generally coils or uses a wrapping apparatus to prepare the ropes, electrical extension cords, or cables for storage; however, these traditional methods of wrapping or coiling these cords, including but not limited to ropes, electrical extension cords, cables, etc., puts fatigue on the cordlike strands or tangles during coiling such that the cords twists upon itself and cannot be easily unraveled.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to bundle such cords for storage and transportation. The compression cord sleeve is manipulated by a user over a coiled cord to bind the coiled cord to prevent the coil from unraveling during transportation. The present invention constricts the coiled cord to prevent the coiled cord from having to wrap around itself to bundle the cord and therefore reducing the stress of the coiled cord from wrapping about itself.